cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Strawberry Cookie is a Common Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside her Pet, Pocket Strawberry. She has the ability to turn Basic Jellies into Strawberry Jellies, which are worth more points. Skill Turns Basic Jellies into sweet Strawberry Jellies! Strawberry Jelly points will increase with Level Up. Story Did you know that no actual strawberries were used to bake this shy Cookie? Only the strawberry extract was added to the dough. Her scent might have worn off if she was as outgoing and active as other Cookies. But no worries, her sweet aroma is just as shy as her and very reluctant of leaving its core. Therefore, her candy coated strawberry fragrance is everlasting, so much so that it transforms regular Jellies into Strawberry Jellies. Strawberry Cookie wanted to become Hello Kitty's friend so much, she made this costume. Kitty will surely like it, won't she...? Strawberry Cookie was bold enough to dress up for Halloween but isn't bold enough to have fun at the party. If only she realized how much other Cookies adored her! Statistics Loading Messages New *Will you run with me? General *Will you be my friend? *Will you... run with me? *Who says I'm lonely? I'm not! *This place looks scary... *Everyone has their own way through life. 1vs1 Race *I have a bad feeling about this... *Do we have to? *Oh, are we running together? Tired * Oh, life... Lobby Daily Gift * I don't know what you like, but... "Hi!" * Um...Hi? * ARGH! You scared me. Like * Um...I mean...Ahem. * You want to become friends...? With me? Talk * My hobby? I like playing video games. Alone... * My favorite Sugar Crystals? Well, I like spring breeze, so... * I hate heavy things... * Am I blushing again? Gift *This will come in handy. (Given Pink Sugar Crystal) *Urgh... so heavy! (Given Bronze Hammer) Hello Kitty's Friend Equipped General * Oh, someone liked my costume! * What if everyone stares at me...? * I wish I had...friends. * I feel a bit...self-conscious. * Do you like this costume...? * Others might have mistaken me for Kitty... Tired *Hm... Relationship Chart * GingerBrave: I'm happy he helped us all escape... * GingerBright: I...I think she likes spending time with me... * Mustard Cookie: She's cool...I like her. * DJ Cookie: My kind of music... Updates *September 30, 2017 **Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 3, retired. Trivia * Strawberry Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "What looks like a hood, might actually be the head." * Strawberry Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thanks for the cake..." * Strawberry Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "...a gift for me? You sure...?" * Strawberry Cookie is hinted at being into rapping or otherwise similar forms of singing, due to Skater Cookie saying "Nice rhymes!", Mustard Cookie saying "Strawberry must share her tracks with the world!", and her admiration for DJ Cookie. * Both of Strawberry Cookie's Costumes pertain to cats. * Strawberry Cookie is the only Cookie with more than one Costume that has only limited release Costumes.